


I Made Up This Whole Plot While In The Shower (Assassin AU)

by ToastyBagel



Series: standalone fnaf fics [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Assassin AU, Childhood Friends, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Scott is Phone Guy, but that’s abt it, innuendos, references to violence, vincent and william are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBagel/pseuds/ToastyBagel
Summary: “That one. Purple hair. Vincent Afton. I can’t stand him.” William Afton discreetly pointed toward a purple haired man behind the prize counter.Mr. Afton rested a hand on my back as I glanced at Vincent, anxiously loosening my bow tie.From political figures to criminals to ex-lovers, this was going to be my most difficult assignment yet.I had to kill my high school sweetheart.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: standalone fnaf fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. oh no he’s hot🥵

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! In case you didn’t read the tags, this is an assassin au! I’ve been thinking abt making cute little ship fics like this to practice writing and to break the monotony of editing my other pg x pg fic! (it’s the only other one on my profile so pls go check it out)
> 
> In addition, Phone Guy/Scott is the narrator.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it. Thank you!

I covered the side of my face with my hand as Vincent turned in our direction, biting my lip.

“He may look innocent enough, but he’s a dangerous man. He’s fully capable of murder and he won’t take no for an answer. Don’t be intimidated, though. Surely, you’ve been given more difficult targets,” William explained, glancing between me and Vincent.

“How much are you willing to give me?”

“I’ve got a feeling this will suffice…” 

Mr. Afton gingerly pulled a check out of his pocket, handing it to me. I couldn’t see what was on it, as it was folded in half, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know or not. I turned the folded paper around in my hands, William Afton’s eyes bearing into my soul as I procrastinated opening it up.

When I did finally unfold it, my heart skipped a beat.

After counting the number of zeros, I made up my mind.

Sometimes, passion must be put aside for the sake of morality.

This was one of those times.

“Looks nice, doesn’t it? Do we have a deal?” William grabbed my shoulder in a friendly manner, squeezing it as I tapped my thumbs against the check.

“Yes, sir. You can count on me.” I straightened the front of my blazer before shaking William’s hand and slipping the check inside of my wallet.

“Oh, by the way,” he added, gently holding my arm as he led me into the back of the restaurant. “I’ll need you to go undercover.”

“But, sir, I’m already-”

“They don’t take well to anyone who resembles a cop or an agent. I’ll give you a uniform and a name tag so you can go anywhere you wish. Between you and me, the safe room in the east corridor is soundproof.”

“Yes, sir. Is there anything else I should know?”

“For your sake, don’t step foot in here between midnight and six in the morning. If the need should ever arise, however, I’ll teach you the proper precautions.”

The proper precautions? He says that as if this is my first target. Vincent is obviously not going to be difficult to hit, and in this place? This is a children’s pizzeria. It almost seems too easy.

William Afton handed me a light blue polo shirt and a brimmed hat with a security patch sewn to the front.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be here tomorrow morning at seven, just as you asked, in this uniform,” I said, beginning to turn away from him.

“You’re gonna do great, kid. You can leave through the fire exit around the corner. See you tomorrow.”

What was this, a third grade dance recital? I thought this job was going to be strictly professional, not suspiciously friendly. I sharply turned the corner, striding toward the fire exit. 

I could have this done by the end of tomorrow.

******************

I sat up, grabbing my phone from the bedside table.

5:30 am

Perfect timing.

As I set my phone back on the table, I noticed my pistol also sitting openly on the table, a folded check sitting underneath it.

Oh, right. I’m supposed to kill Vincent today.

After I had finished a shower and a cup of coffee, I donned the uniform that William Afton had given me. God, I hate polo shirts. It didn’t help that my fiery, red hair clashed with the security hat.

One part of the outfit was noticeably missing, though. Mr. Afton had never actually given me a name tag. I wonder if he wants me to go by a fake name around the pizzeria. 

Glancing back into the mirror, I didn’t see any other problems I could fix. I had just put on plain, black jeans, cuffing the ankles after adding a plainer black belt.

I look like a minimum wage earning teenager.

Perfect.

Before I stepped out of my apartment, I made sure to strategically hide my pistol, pocketknife, and a small bottle of poison on my person. I hadn’t planned exactly how I was going to kill Vincent. I’ve never worked this closely with a target before. Hopefully, this would be easy.

When I stepped through the glass doors of the pizzeria, I was quickly approached by William Afton, who instantly pulled me out of sight before Vincent could notice me.

“You look great. I’m confident you’ll be able to fulfill my request,” he mumbled, taking my hand from my side and placing a name tag in my palm. “If anyone asks, your name is Dave Miller.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ve got it from here.” I pinned the name tag to my shirt and began to turn around before William stopped me one last time.

“Oh, and, by the way, call me William.”

I nodded before wandering back into the dining area, examining the layout of the tables, the animatronics, the prizes kept at the counter, and any other trait of the pizzeria I could use to my advantage. I had never been inside of the safe room William had told me about. When he gave me a tour of the restaurant, we passed it without going inside.

I headed straight for the security office, hoping I could think up some sort of plan instead of going into this completely blind.

“Hey, lovely.” A sudden voice behind me snapped me out of my thoughts as Vincent him-fucken-self stood in the doorway of the security office, obviously checking me out as I turned toward him.

I couldn’t flirt back now, though. I had to pretend that we were strangers. It was better this way.

“Good morning. I’m Dave. I was just hired yesterday and I was wondering if you could-”

“Dave, huh? That’s cute, Scott, but I’d recognize you anywhere.”

So a fake name wasn’t going to work. That’s alright as long as Vincent trusts me…

“Yep, you got me, I just wanted to see if you remembered,” I chuckled, obviously lying. Vincent didn’t seem to pick up on it like he used to, though. Maybe I’ve just gotten better at stretching the truth.

“So...Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza? I thought you had a college degree.” Vincent approached me, standing over me as I mentally mapped out which parts of the restaurant were being recorded and which parts I could commit murder in without anyone finding out.

“Yeah, I’m- uhh- taking a break from school. It just gets dull after a while and I don’t want to go into debt. What about you, Vince? Have you finally decided what you want to do with your life?” I stammered at first, but then slowed down and simply said what I meant. 

I had missed talking with Vincent. For my whole life, he was the only one who I could share my true feelings with. He would judge me, but he would be constructive about it, which I’m infinitely grateful for.

I really can’t afford to think like this. It’s so sappy it makes me want to turn down William’s offer, which I definitely do not want to lose. I’m fully capable of forgetting why I love Vincent, at least for a few days. When he’s gone, I’ll be walking out of here with as much money as I’ll ever need. Then, and only then, can I feel remorse.

“I have no idea. I’ve worked here since I was fifteen and I’ll probably die here. For now, I’m satisfied with that.” Vincent leaned closer to me, his chest now against the back of my head, trapping me between his body and the security desk. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks as I struggled to breathe steadily. If he had moved even an inch closer, he would feel the pistol attached to my waist. 

“I can respect that. It’s not easy to figure out what you want to do with your life.” I stood as still as possible, still examining the scenes presented by each security camera. I tried to ignore Vincent breathing behind me even though the physical contact was pretty nice-

No, I can’t feel anything for him. He left me for the cheer captain when we were in high school and we haven’t hooked up since I graduated. Since then, we’re basically strangers. Vincent’s just standing close to me so he can see the camera footage. He’s standing really, really close to me.

“Just the other day, actually, I was wondering how you were doing. Now, we finally get to catch up. Maybe we can even hang out together, just like old times…” Vincent leaned over my shoulder, gently directing my head to face his until our foreheads were nearly touching. I ducked away, stopping once I was a good few feet away from Vincent.

“Let’s catch up first, okay? I’m not leaving anytime soon,” I stated, mostly clearing the sexual tension from the small room. “By any chance, could you peek inside of the kitchen? Apparently, the camera in there isn’t working.”

“Oh, sure. I’ve actually never checked the camera in there.” Vincent strolled into the hallway, his back turned to me. 

This was the perfect moment.

I silently slipped my pistol into my hand, turning it until my finger was on the trigger.

The hallway was empty and deathly silent with the exception of the muffled noise leaking in from the dining area.

Vincent was oblivious, of course. He peered into the open kitchen door. As William told me, the kitchen was temporarily empty due to an infestation. No one could see or hear us.

I took in a sharp breath as I lifted the gun, aiming it straight into the frizzy mess of purple hair in front of me.

This would have been so easy if something inside of me hadn’t stopped me from pulling the trigger. My hand felt as if it was paralyzed. 

“I think I see a camera in one of the corners.” Vincent leaned farther into the kitchen.

Before he could glance back to me, I shoved the pistol into the front pocket of my pants without thinking. At least it was hidden. 

I stepped toward Vincent, soon finding the camera he was referring to. I wondered why it didn’t seem to be functioning, but I didn’t care. I had the perfect chance to strike and I fucked it up. 

“How do you even serve pizza here if the kitchen is out of service?” I strolled alongside Vincent as we made our way to the dining area.

“We have a guy on the inside who steals pizzas from our competitor- Chuck E. Cheese, I think it is- and then we serve those pizzas. It’s not like the kids care, anyway. They just come here for the games and the creepy robots,” Vincent explained as I nodded wordlessly.

I followed Vincent for the rest of the day, trying desperately to regain control of the situations we were in. Although Vincent had no idea I was trying to kill him, he seemed to strategically evade every trap I attempted to lure him into. Even worse, he would constantly flirt with me, thinking that I’m trying to get him out of sight for all the wrong reasons.

“Well someone’s persistent. If you want to make out in the office, just tell me. I’d be happy to assist~” Vincent pulled me closer, one of his hands awfully close to the gun in my pocket and the other inching toward the pocket knife strapped to my waist.

“Very funny,” I gently shoved Vincent away as I took a few steps back. “I thought we were security officers, not babysitters.”

“Well, get used to it, love, because we’re understaffed. Our job is, essentially, everything except cooking.”

I leaned against the security desk, staring into the monitor and wondering why there was a camera specifically for the show stage but not the soundproof room in the back of the restaurant.

“I thought this would be easy,” I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

“It gets better. At least we’ve got each other, right? And, if there’s a slow day, I’ve got a key to the safe room if you feel so inclined~”

If only I could decide how I felt about this man. It’s obvious he still likes me and I definitely haven’t lost feelings for him, either. A job is a job, though, and I’m responsible for having Vincent dead within the next few days.

“Sure, sounds great.” I tapped my nails against the edge of the desk. “What time is it?”

“Oh, well,” Vincent glanced at the clock on the office wall. “I guess we’re done for today. It’s nice to see you again, lovely.”

“Nice to see you, too.” I waited for Vincent to leave the office before me, but it almost seemed as if he wanted me to go first. “You go first, I need to talk to William on our way out,” I added. He began to leave before stopping and turning in the doorway, facing me.

“By the way, you’ve got a gun in your pocket.”

I froze in place.

“I- what?” I continued to make eye contact with him, knowing for sure I never took out the pistol in front of him. However he saw it was beyond me.

“Just so you know.” He smirked, glancing downward before turning into the hallway.

Oh, so he didn’t actually see the gun, he just thought I was…

OH.

Once Vincent was out of sight, I returned the pistol to its place in the strap beside my pocket knife and headed out for the day.

As I was on my way to the exit, William nodded to me and motioned for me to leave. Apparently he didn’t expect me to get Vincent on the first day, which I didn’t mind, but I could have easily done it if Vincent hadn’t been flirting with me the whole time.

If I were going to make a plan, I’d have to make one quickly. I can’t let my leftover feelings from high school get in the way of my career.

Tomorrow, he’s going to be dead.


	2. a distinct lack of socks

The next few days were like a fail montage from a cheesy action movie. That is, one where Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows is on repeat in the background and the sexual tension gets progressively stronger as it goes along. Soon enough, a week had passed and I was having serious doubts about killing Vincent.

“I’m just saying, maybe we should check the cameras again, you know? We can’t always see everything…” I had been stammering and fidgeting with the buttons on my shirt all day, trying desperately to get Vincent alone. None of my plans had worked.

This place really was understaffed, too. Other than me and Vincent, there were two waiters who kept track of the arcade and dining area. Unfortunately, Vincent was left to oversee birthday parties, keeping him constantly surrounded by screaming kids. 

Seeing as the kids would definitely freak out if I pulled out a gun, I tried to opt for a cake knife. I planned to lure Vincent into the hallway outside of the party room, stab him, then clean up before the birthday party was over. 

What I didn’t realize, though, was that the hallway outside of the party room was carpeted. I also couldn’t get Vincent out of the party room, no matter what I promised him.

“It’s more fun to watch you wait for it, love. We’ve got the night shift tomorrow, anyway.” Vincent playfully elbowed me in the arm. 

For the past few days, he had obviously enjoyed teasing me, saying that we would be working the night shift together on Friday and implying we would pick up where we left off in high school. Whenever I wasn’t amused by one of his comments, he’d just snicker and continue to do his job like a decent employee.

I had considered meeting up outside of the restaurant and Vincent had even invited me to hang out at his apartment at one point, but I knew that it wouldn’t help me in the slightest. I just couldn’t get closer to Vincent. If I was going to pull this off, it would be at the pizzeria.

I stopped by the restaurant on Friday morning, as William instructed me to, and was greeted by a hand slamming down onto a desk.

“What do you mean? I thought you were a professional.” William sat behind his desk in the manager’s office, glaring daggers into my eyes.

“I have a plan. I can’t fail this time. You’ll find him dead in the safe room tomorrow morning.”

“I’d better find him dead or else I’m not paying you.”

“William, ever since my first job, I’ve never let anyone down. Please trust me...” I tried to stay completely emotionless, but I really wanted the money. I didn’t know if I could actually go through with killing Vincent or not, but I knew damn well I would still try.

“You have the night shift together tonight. I want Vincent gone before Monday.”

“You’ve got it.”

I dreaded seeing Vincent that night. Despite all of the times he’s overstepped his boundaries, I’ve actually gotten to like him more. I never remember seeing him as witty or charming, but I guess I was mistaken. Underneath the obnoxious smirk and questionable remarks was my best friend. Vincent showed me the real world. He taught me what love should be.

I just had to repress all of it for a few hours. It’s not like I don’t constantly ignore my emotions already. After the deed is done, I can cash the check, go home, and never have to see Vincent again. 

For the first time in nearly two years, I really couldn’t sleep. It didn’t help that Vincent called me halfway through the day asking me if I was ready for the shift that night. 

“Remember to get there early. If you’re going to be late, go home,” Vincent said in a more serious tone than usual. Confused, I laid back onto the sofa and held my phone closer to my ear.

“Why? Aren’t you usually late for work?” 

“Scott, there's something I have to tell you.”

Vincent, then, proceeded to explain why William told me to avoid the restaurant at night. The animatronics were haunted by vengeful spirits who will attack any employee they can get their hands on, but only if there are no kids around. Maybe I could use them to my advantage…

That is, if I even kill Vincent at all. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you through it. I understand if you don’t want to come, though,” he finished, waiting for my reply.

“No, it’s fine. If you know what you’re doing, then there’s probably nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, then. See you tonight, lovely~”

“See ya, Vince.” I pressed the red button, letting the phone fall onto the table beside me. I couldn’t help but smile every time he spoke like that. He always flirted with me as if he were putting that little wavy line at the end of every sentence.

It’s a shame I won’t get to hear his voice for much longer. 

*******************

When I woke up, my apartment was nearly pitch black. I hadn’t even realized I fell asleep. I glanced at the clock across the room.

It was 11:30 pm. My shift starts at midnight.

My apartment isn’t even close to the pizzeria.

By some stroke of luck, I was able to be in the car at 11:45. I just drove as fast as I could without being noticed, hoping to arrive with at least a minute to spare.

When I pulled into the parking lot, ready to sprint to the glass doors, I had one minute until midnight.

As I turned into the office hallway, a pair of metal feet stomped behind me, picking up their pace as I skidded into the security office.

“About fucking time,” Vincent mumbled, closing the metal door behind me.

“What?” I leaned against the wall, returning my hair to how it was before I was chased through the hallway by a giant robot.

“I thought I told you not to be late.”

“Sorry, I overslept.”

“Why am I not surprised…” Vincent kept his eyes on the security monitors, not once even glancing at me. I didn’t want to interfere. He seemed pretty pissed off.

We stood in silence for about an hour, Vincent occasionally closing or opening the tall, metal doors. I considered killing him right then and there, but I wouldn’t have a clue what to do about the robots. If only I had someone to explain to me how to evade them over a series of pre-recorded messages…

Eventually, Vincent turned to me.

“Well, they’re slowing down. Do you want to learn how to survive now, or would you like to wait until Monday?” he asked, calmly glaring at me.

“I mean, I’d prefer tonight if it’s not too much trouble…” I straightened the collar of my polo for what was probably the millionth time that night.

“Look, I just wasn’t expecting you to show, okay? I nearly had a heart attack watching you run past the stage after midnight. Those things are seriously deadly and you’re my responsibility,” Vincent stood, peering through the windows.

“Don’t worry, I’ll never be late again.”

“I hope not. Come here, I’ll tell you when to control the doors. I know I promised some...things...for tonight, but I don’t know if we’ll have time.”

“That’s fine. I’m not sure if I’m up for it, anyway.”

“On your left.” Vincent motioned toward the left door, which now had a purple rabbit standing on the other side. I pressed the red switch on the wall, closing the door before the bunny could get inside.

The rest of the night was uneventful, consisting of Vincent and I making small talk between closing and opening doors.

I felt awful for being late and possibly ruining this night for us. Vincent seemed to like having me around, and with how much he teased me, I thought he seriously wanted to become more than friends again. If only I knew what I wanted from him, I could decide to leave here this morning with or without Vincent.

As the night came to an end, sunlight beaming through the hallways, I gripped the handle of the pistol. I was about to raise it, but abruptly stopped when I heard a bell chime.

“I guess it’s time to go. Everyone will be here soon.” Vincent stood and began to leave before I stopped him in the doorway.

“Wait- Vincent- I didn’t see your car in the parking lot. Do you need a ride home?”

Vincent looked into the hallway for a few seconds before turning back to me, smirking warmly.

“You always used to drive me home back in high school. I guess we haven’t changed.” Vincent held a hand out to me and I took it, my heart melting as we both laughed together.

When we got to the parking lot, William was already entering the pizzeria. Noticing Vincent was still alive and well, William briefly glared at me before going inside the restaurant.

“Alright, now, where’s that red mini cooper?” Vincent asked, scanning the parking lot.

“The red mini cooper isn’t with us anymore…”

“oh.”

“Yeah, it’s that one over there.” I pointed toward a black cadillac, unlocking the doors.

We both climbed into the car, the engine roaring to life as Vincent gave me directions to his apartment.

“Vincent, stop that-” he had been scrolling through radio stations for the past five minutes. “Just choose a station or turn it off,” I laughed, swatting his hand away from the radio.

“Got any cassette tapes?” 

“Not any you’ll want to listen to.”

“You’d be surprised, love~”

“We’re almost there, anyway.”

I turned into the apartment complex parking lot, stopping in the parking spot nearest to the door.

Despite the number of cars surrounding us, there wasn’t a single other person in sight. It would have been so easy to kill him then and there.

“I guess we’re here,” Vincent mumbled, staring up at the building. “Oh, and one more thing…”

I turned to him, prepared to bring out the pocket knife, as he cupped the side of my face, kissing me gentler than he ever had before.

“You know, since last night was a bit anticlimactic.” He smirked while I stared into his eyes, slightly confused.

“What- what was that supposed to be?” I backed away as his smile slightly faltered.

“Well- I- just-”

“No, it’s alright, I just thought it would be a little more like this.” I gripped his ponytail, roughly pushing his lips back into mine. 

Out of shock, he let go of my face, laughing softly before feeling around for my waist, pulling us as close together as we could possibly be in the front seats of a car. After grazing his teeth over my bottom lip, Vincent abruptly stopped, slightly leaning to the side.

My eyes fluttered open as I stared back at him, dazed and confused.

“Wanna take this inside?” His lips brushed against my cheek as his grip on my waist tightened. I nodded, holding my breath.

Vincent released my waist, letting me fall back into the car seat. After catching my breath, I unlocked the doors of the car, letting Vincent out first. While his back was turned, I silently slipped my collection of weapons onto the floor of the vehicle. I wouldn’t need them where I was going.

I guess something inside of me knew that I wasn’t actually going to go through with it that night. After all, there weren’t even any bullets in the gun.


	3. see i told u i could finish a fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s the ending! Yay! I’m also writing a short alternate ending that starts abt in the middle of this chapter and then splits into a different storyline, so be sure to come back if u want to see that. As of now, unless I write a sequel, this is the end of this story! Thanks for reading!

I woke up that afternoon in a hoodie that was not mine, in a bed that was not mine, in a house that was not mine, and in a pair of arms that definitely weren’t mine.

Remembering everything, from our night at work to our kiss in my car, I closed my eyes again, snuggling closer to Vincent, who held me tighter once he realized I was awake.

“Ready for round two?” he mumbled, stroking my hair.

“No, I’m tired…” 

Vincent snickered softly into my hair before kissing my forehead.

“You’ve been asleep for the past six hours. Come on, let’s get some breakfast.” Vincent shifted out from under me, beckoning me to the other side of the room.

“Breakfast? It’s after noon.” I buried my face in a pillow, nearly shivering without anyone beside me.

“Get up, lovely, or else I’ll make coffee without you~” 

Despite fully knowing that Vincent would not hesitate to make coffee without me, I still tried to persuade him to get back in bed.

“Come back, I’m cold…”

“There’s a warm blanket in the living room.”

“I don’t wanna get up…” I pulled the sheets over my head before Vincent snatched them from my hand, throwing them to the foot of the bed.

“Stop whining,” Vincent laughed as I smiled into the pillow, both of us fully aware of the game we were playing. “Get your ass out of bed.”

“My ass is sore…”

“You’ll feel better if you get up.”

“Mmm...no.”

“Fine, then,” Vincent muttered, reaching under my legs and chest, flipping me over, then lifting me off of the bed.

“Woah, okay.” I gripped his shoulder, tensing up as he spun around. “You can put me down now, I’m not that sore,” I breathed, trying to squirm out of his arms.

“You know what?” Vincent carried me to the door, kicking it open and strolling into the living room. “I don’t think I will.”

“Vincent, put me down!” I laughed as I playfully punched his chest.

Vincent stopped in front of the couch, collapsing into the cushions before dropping me beside him. These couch cushions were definitely not the softest in the world.

“Ow...that hurt…” I brushed my hair out of my face as Vincent leaned over me.

“I thought you said you weren’t sore.” Vincent lightly touched my neck, examining every single mark he had left earlier that morning.

“I wanted to go back to bed, dumbass,” I chuckled, crossing my arms. If I could have kissed him, I would have, but I could not sit up high enough to reach him and he couldn’t lean over far enough to reach me. Instead, I reached for his hair, twirling a few strands between my fingers. “I love you.”

“Love you too, idiot.”

******************

Later that afternoon, I arrived at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza alone. I knew what I had to do.

Pushing the fire exit open, I stumbled inside, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I looked mostly presentable except for the fact that I was wearing Vincent’s hoodie and a pair of athletic shorts. 

I knocked on the door to William’s office, leaning against a nearby wall.

“Just a second,” called a muffled voice from the other side. After hearing some papers rustling from behind the door, I noticed the lock click as William opened the door, abruptly stopping once he saw me. He squinted, brow furrowed as he looked me up and down. “Oh. Come in.”

William dismissively waved back at me as I slowly followed him into the office.

“Have a seat. I’m assuming Vincent has been taken care of?”

“No thanks, I won’t be here long. I just wanted to talk to you about that…” I plucked the check from my pocket, turning it over in my hands.

“You think you can just stumble in here like an idiot and then tell me he’s still alive? I thought we had a deal.” William leaned over the desk, his harsh eyes locked on mine.

“Yeah, about that…” I unfolded the check, tearing it in one swift motion before dropping both pieces on the desk. “The deal’s off, William.”

“Do you think this is a joke?” He balled his hands into fists, backing me into the wall of the office as I tried to break eye contact. “You lied to me, you little bastard,” he hissed, cornering me as I breathed sharply.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized, “I just couldn’t do it.” I spoke tonelessly, staring up at him until he backed away with a sneer.

“Get out of my restaurant and don’t come back,” William stated, taking a seat at the desk.

I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, probably due to just surviving the ballsiest thing I’ve ever done. 

I gripped the door handle, turning to William for the last time.

“Don’t get on anyone’s bad side,” I smirked, leaving the room before he had a chance to reply. 

*******************

So you may be wondering how Vincent reacted to me being “fired” after only a week of working at Freddy’s. 

First of all, I never told him that I was hired to kill him. I did tell him I was an assassin, just so we were in agreement about my irregular work schedule, but I told him that Freddy’s was more of a side job while business was slow. I also told him that William fired me for getting a little too handsy with the animatronics and cuffing my pants instead of hemming them up.

No surprise, Vincent was also fired as soon as he returned to work. After that, we moved in together and he joined me. As difficult as working with Vincent can be sometimes, I actually enjoy having him as my partner in crime. We can make much more elaborate strategies together, even if we don’t always agree.

At the end of the day, we never lose any feeling for each other.

I have my best friend and boyfriend back, and that’s all I could ever ask for.


	4. A Slightly Different Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you like this fun and funky alternate ending I wrote! 
> 
> *Does contain light gore and depictions of violence*

“I love you.”

“Love you too, idiot.”

******************

Later that afternoon, Vincent and I headed to the pizzeria together. I was, initially, going to go alone, as I knew exactly what I was going to do, but Vincent insisted he go with me. 

We parked by the fire exit, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. After all, Vincent was going in outside of his work schedule, I was stumbling around like an idiot, and we were both suspiciously happy to be there.

“You know where the safe room is, right?” Vincent asked once we were inside. I nodded in response. “Meet me outside the door after you’re done, okay?”

Again, I nodded absentmindedly as I watched Vincent turn into the east hallway, whistling a familiar tune as he faded into the dark corridor.

I wandered to the manager’s office, noticing when I got there that the door was locked. 

I knocked once, then twice, then three times.

There was no response, not even a shuffle of paper, from the other side. I must have stood there with my back against that door for ten minutes before deciding to search for William myself. He had to be here somewhere, right?

By some sheer stroke of luck, there was no one in the security office. Stepping up to the desk, I switched on the monitor and flipped through the cameras, not finding William anywhere.

There aren’t cameras in the security office doorways, though… 

Sharply turning both directions, I noticed I was alone. 

I guess he just isn’t here.

I made my way to the safe room, hoping that Vincent would be there this early. It had only been about twenty minutes since we arrived, and I was already ready to leave.

Aside from the dining area and party rooms, the pizzeria was eerily empty and silent. Nearly all of the employees seemed to be absent with the exception of two who were supervising the arcade.

I approached the safe room door, finding it closed but not locked. Heavy breathing could be heard on the other side, along with various wet sounds. By the sounds alone, I was hoping Vincent wasn’t in there.

I softly tapped my fist against the metal door.

“Hey, Vincent, are you there?”

The breathing on the other side of the door suddenly stopped as I heard something metallic clink against the floor.

“Is everything alright?” I spoke with my forehead nearly touching the door.

As the breathing from the other room picked up pace, I slowly turned the doorknob, silently pushing the door open. The room was nearly pitch black, the dim light from the hallway not illuminating it any further. 

I took a step into the room, picking up a flashlight near the door. It was nearly out of power, and was only bright enough for me to make out the figure of a rabbit suit standing in the middle of the spacious room.

“William? Is that you?” I could feel my hands begin to shake as the suit stood scarily still, its back facing toward me.

As I took a few more steps forward, the door behind me began to swing closed, further shrouding the room in darkness. The room was so quiet that the sound of the door latching shut seemed deafening.

“William-” Before I could try to get his attention again, I stepped on something I couldn’t quite place, not even after I had pointed my flashlight at it.

Suddenly, the light in my hand flickered off.

Then, the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on.

“Scott…” The voice addressing me was extremely raspy, not recognizable without a face. 

As the rabbit turned toward me, its right ear flopped to the side.

“William, I need to talk to-”

Glancing downward as I spoke was a mistake.

Sprawled across the floor were the bodies of five dead children, their blood splattered against the cement. Beside the foot of the rabbit suit was a stained knife. The rabbit’s hands and arms appeared to be torn apart by fingernails.

“You should have waited,” he whispered, advancing toward me as I backed into the door, realizing it had locked from the inside.

“Stay the hell away from me! Did you kill them?” I fingered the doorknob, trying desperately to unlock it, but it was useless.

“Calm down. Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.” I continued to cling to the door as the man inside of the suit revealed his face. 

“Vincent?!”

“I don’t want to hurt you, love. All I ask is that you don’t tell anyone what you saw,” Vincent said softly, placing a ripped hand of the suit on my shoulder.

“Vincent, did you kill them?” I asked, blinking back tears as I stared into his eyes, his pupils much smaller than usual. 

His entire demeanor was unsettling, from his calm smile to his flushed face to the stuffing seeping out of every little rip in the suit.

“Would it matter if I did? The only thing we can do now is hide all the evidence. It’s the only way to keep our jobs,” He muttered, his face dangerously close to mine. “This is just a favor for William. After it’s all taken care of, we can go home and keep living normal lives. I still love you, after all…”

Before I could react, Vincent’s grip on my shoulder tightened as he leaned in for a kiss. Struggling, I eventually shoved him off of me as he stared at me, confused.

“No, I can’t let you get away with this. You’re a murderer!”

“Tell me, lovely, are you any different?”

“What?”

“William told me everything. After all we’ve been through, you seriously tried to kill me. Not to mention the countless innocent lives you’ve taken, and for what, money? You’re truly sick, you know.”

“Vincent, I- I didn’t want to. The whole reason I came here today was to call off the deal. I couldn’t bring myself to actually do it because I still love you. These- these are children…” I hesitated, watching Vincent bend down to pick up the knife.

“If you can’t do as I ask, then, well-” Vincent stood up straight, blankly staring at me. “-there might just be a sixth body to hide tonight…”

Panicking, I slammed my body against the door, trying to bust it open. Despite my attempts, I only left the door with a dent by the time Vincent approached me again.

Lifting me by the shoulders, he slammed my back against the concrete wall, the bloodstained blade against my neck. 

“Vincent...don’t- don’t do this,” I whispered as the first tear fell against my cheek, followed by another, then another.

“Don’t worry, love, it’ll be all over soon…” Vincent gently wiped the tears from one of my cheeks, still holding me in place. For a split second I swore I could see him hesitate before harshly swiping the blade.

I saw everything, then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! If you liked it, please consider checking out my other two pg x pg fics. One is currently under heavy editing while the other is another short one like this. There are also a couple other AUs in the works that I’m waiting to finish more of before posting them here, so be sure to look out for those. Until then, I hope you have a wonderful day! Or night! Or whatever time it is! Goodbye!


End file.
